


Another Crack in My Heart

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: Take That Are The Inspiration [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another crack in my heart. another picture on the wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Crack in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Another Crack in My Heart  
> Year: 1993  
> Album: Everything Changes

_Another crack in my heart_   
_Another picture on the wall_   
_Another way to spend an evening when there's no-one there at all_

Another crack in my heart. Another one. Anymore and I won't have any hearts left. It's not fair though. Every time I think I get close to anyone, where that be friendship or something much, much more, I always loose them. Always.

I wish that I didn't have to go through all this pain. I lost my planet and now I keep losing the people that matter to me most. I see people together, laughing, being happy, smiling at one another and I think: that was me once. But not anymore. Because now, once again, I'm all alone.

I've gone through a lot in my long life and sometimes I wish it could end. Everyone I touch or get close to, their life is ruined and I've done that. Me. The man who is supposed to save lives, but instead of saving them, I ruin them. It's not fair!

Maybe I should just give up. Carry on, on my own. That way I won't ruin anyone else's life. And to make it even better maybe I should just waste away. That seems like the better option to me – and maybe even the universe.

So yeah, I've got another crack in my heart. And even though I want to end my life, want to stop this from happening to me. I know that it will never happen and I know that this latest crack in my heart will certainly not be the last.

_Another kiss to say goodbye_   
_Another cross upon a chart_   
_Another suitcase at the door_   
_Another crack in my heart_


End file.
